


Actions Speak Louder

by jackson_nicole



Series: Actions Speak Louder [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

She came with the rest of the slaves taken from the raid. A young, timid girl of merely 4 years, she clung to a neighbor that was also taken. As the loot was divided up, so were the slaves. A middle-aged Viking ripped her neighbor away from her and her lip trembled, trying to will herself not to burst into tears and fight back. It was the one thing her mother told her to do before she was taken and killed, ‘Don’t fight back, let them take you. Live.’

“You’ve brought back a child, Ragnar?” A woman asked, making her turn. She looked up at the man called Ragnar, who had appeared by her side. Ragnar chuckled and nodded, casting a glanced down at the young girl, whose eyes brimmed with tears.

“She was alone and helpless. I thought it better mercy to save her then kill her.” Ragnar said, taking her by the hand and leading her up to the woman who spoke.

“And you wish us to raise her as our own child? This _Christian_?” The woman asked, disgust dripping off the word Christian. Ragnar chuckled.

“No, Aslaug. I wish us to simply raise her.” Ragnar said to the woman, Aslaug. “She is about Ivar’s age. He shall have a playmate.”

Aslaug gave the young girl a long stare before turning and leaving the room. Ragnar chuckled and knelt down to her as Ivar wheeled over to them.

“Do you understand what I’m saying, child?” Ragnar asked in a soft tone. The girl stared at him and simply nodded. Ragnar chuckled. “You are going to stay with us. We will protect you and keep you from harm. Do you understand?”

Again, she only nodded.

“Does she speak?” Ivar asked, slightly annoyed, watching the young girl. She glanced at Ivar, looking over him and his cart. Again, without speaking, she nodded in response to Ivar’s question. Ragnar smiled, softly and put a hand on his son’s little shoulder.

“She is in a new land. She doesn’t know anyone here. How would you feel, Ivar?” Ragnar asked him. Ivar shrugged and said, “I would fight my way back to my family. Not let some foreigners steal me away.”

“Well, she didn’t have much choice in the matter,” Ragnar said. He turned to the girl and asked, “What’s your name?”

The girl was silent for a long while, causing a worried look from Ragnar, wondering if she _did_ in fact speak. Finally, like a whisper of wind, she said, “Tora.”

~

It was one of the only words Tora had ever spoken since she first came to Kattegat, 14 years ago. True to his word, Ragnar kept her safe and raised her alongside his sons. They all came to think of her as a little sister of sorts, all except Ivar. He loved testing her and teasing her, seeing how far she would go before erupting in a fit and try to fight him off, which was easy enough when fighting against a cripple. He thought of her as the plaything given to him by his father, though Ragnar meant for Tora to lift Ivar’s spirits and be a good influence on him.

Tora had spoken no more than 6 words in her 14 years in Kattegat, but that did not mean she didn’t listen and learn about the things going on around her. She communicated with her ‘brothers’ through writing and a series of hand signals they had developed and learned over the years. Though she did not speak, the Lothbroks still managed to teach her, as best they could, their Norse language. While Tora told them she understood, they were never sure, because she never spoke their lessons back to them.

As the years passed, Tora became more and more comfortable with her new family, Aslaug softening to her and raising her as she would a daughter. Still, even with surprises or magnificent gifts, anything that made her face light up in pure happiness, she never spoke a word. The only time she did was when she was angered into yelling one or two words or frightened into it. As she grew, she became a lithe, beautiful young woman, long black hair, an angelic face, innocent, blue eyes. She was often stared at by the young men in Kattegatt, but there was never anything more than looks. She was mute and no man wanted a woman who wouldn’t speak.

~

Tora wandered through Kattegat, stopping at a few places and conversing, in her own way, with the friends she had made. The cold wind whipped around her, making her pull her cloak tighter around her. The first signs of snow had begun, the mountain tops beginning to turn white. Within the next day or two, the first snows of winter would surely begin. As Tora made her way back to the Hall, she realized she was being followed. She cast a glance behind her and sighed as she turned forward, making Ivar smirk and chuckle.

While Tora wanted to speed up her pace and avoid him, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with the wrong side of him. Ivar limped a little faster to catch up with her.

“Well, well. Little Tora.” Ivar teased. Tora glanced at him then pulled up her hood to block her sight of him. Ivar snickered and said, “Not so much as a squeak from the mouse.”

Tora sighed and trudged forward, but not before Ivar hobbled in front of her as she reached the doors to the Hall.

“Why is it you never speak, Tora? I’ve always wondered.” Ivar said. Tora, of course, said nothing, and only glared at him, making him chuckle even more. “Come now. You’ve spoken before. Do not make me push you to a fit.”

Tora shifted her weight and continued her stare.

“A simple word and I will do as you ask,” Ivar said, reaching up a hand to touch her cheek. Tora moved her head away from him before shaking it. “You cannot go your entire life without speaking, Tora. Someone will make you speak and it won’t always be me…”

Tora shot him a death glare as if she was insinuating he was threatening her. Ivar chuckled.

“It’s no threat. It’s fact. If we cannot find you a suitable husband that will abide by your silence, we have no control over the men who take what they want.” Ivar said. Tora’s death glare faltered into worry and slight fear. “I won’t be able to protect you. My brothers won’t. And Ragnar won’t either. If you would just speak to me, I can help you.”

Tora knew this trick. He had done it before when she had turned 10 and made her utter a very frightened ‘No’ that made Ivar laugh with delight. But she wasn’t falling for it this time. In fact, Tora reached out a hand to touch Ivar’s arm, making his eyes widen in surprise; Tora never touched him so tenderly before. But the tenderness soon faded as Tora’s fingers gripped his arm and forcibly pushed him away, making him stumble and fall backward over the fence where the pigs were kept. As Ivar’s arms flailed to try and grab onto something to catch himself, Hvitserk and Ubbe walked out of the Hall. They turned just as Ivar’s legs, bound in those metal contraptions, went up and over the fence, making Tora smirk in satisfaction. The brothers laughed as they joined Tora and watched their little brother pick himself out of the trough of water.

“Perhaps you should stay in your chair next time, brother.” Ubbe said, laughing. Ivar glared up at him as he shouted for a servant to help him to his feet.

“You know, this is what you get for trying to tease her.” Hvitserk said, chuckling. He put an arm around Tora’s neck as she glanced back and smirked at the fallen Ivar, still struggling to stand.

“If she would only speak, it would give me less joy to tease her.” Ivar grumbled.

“Let her stay silent if she pleases. It doesn’t bother us.” Hvitserk said. Ivar growled at his brothers as a servant boy helped Ivar up and back over the fence. “Come, Tora. Mother’s asking for you.”

Tora looked at Hvitserk, shocked, confused and slightly worried. Hvitserk chuckled and said, “Don’t worry. She told us it is good news.”

Hvitserk led her back into the Hall, Ubbe staying behind to help right his little brother and followed them into the Hall.

~

Tora stood in front of Aslaug, wringing her dress in her hands. She had never really spoken to Aslaug like this before and was worried she would send Ubbe and Hvitserk away and wouldn’t allow them to help her communicate. After staring at the floor the entire time since Aslaug entered the room, she slowly raised her eyes to look at Aslaug.

Aslaug smiled at her, making Tora feel a little better, but not much.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve asked you here, Tora,” Aslaug said. Tora glanced at Hvitserk and Ubbe and then nodded. “Well, I have some news for you.”

Aslaug stood from her seat and stepped down to Tora. She took Tora’s hand in her own and gave her a warm smile.

“Ragnar has just informed me that one of the men from King Horik’s court has asked to marry you,” Aslaug said, softly. Tora’s eyes widened as Hvitserk and Ubbe shuffled, glancing at each other, and Ivar straightened in his chair, surprised and slightly saddened. Tora opened her mouth, wanting to speak, but stopped just short of a soft whimper of confused emotions. Aslaug patted her hand and continued, “Don’t worry, child. I’ve told Ragnar that this man must come here to Kattegat and meet you in person. You and you alone shall decide your fate.”

Tora pressed her lips together and nodded, her face starting to go white. Aslaug kissed her temple and turned to her two eldest sons. “Boys, take her to her room. Let her rest until supper.”

“Yes, mother.” Hvitserk and Ubbe muttered, escorting Tora out of the room. Aslaug watched her leave, giving a soft sigh, then turned to her youngest.

“You are afraid she will accept this offer?” She questioned him. Ivar looked at his mother and gave a soft scoff.

“Please. Be rid of her and possibly never have to see her in her silence again?” Ivar said. He held out his hands and said, “When’s the wedding?!”

Ivar slumped back in his seat and sighed as Aslaug went to him.

“You may fool your brothers, your father, even Tora. But I am no fool.” She said.

“Of course not, Mother.” Ivar said.

“You admire her. Adore her. Take your pick.” Aslaug said, watching her son. “Either way, she holds meaning to you.”

“She holds no meaning other than a plaything.” Ivar hissed. Aslaug chuckled.

“So you say. But you will see. She is a beautiful, young woman. Any man would be lucky to have her for a wife.” Aslaug said. “And if you continue down this path, you will regret losing her.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and looked away until Aslaug left his side, leaving the room. Ivar sighed and called for a servant for a cup of ale.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Tora sat on her bed as Ubbe kept her company. She held a horn of ale in her hand but never took a sip, her mind swirling with too many thoughts and emotions. Ubbe watched her, sipping from his own cup, slumped in a chair nearby. Finally, he sighed and sat up.

“Tora. Please. You must eat or drink something. You have become very pale.” Ubbe said. Tora shook her head, trying and failing to keep the stray tear from spilling over and rolling down her face. She took a shaky inhale and ripped her gaze away from the spot on the wall, to Ubbe. “What are you thinking of? Please let us help you.”

Tora glanced around the room, setting a hand on her bed, then looking at Ubbe, then to the door where Hvitserk stood, silently. She let out a soft whine and looked away.

“You don’t know that you will leave us, Tora,” Hvitserk said. “This man may stay here in Kattegat with you.”

Tora let out a soft snort and rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. Hvitserk looked to his brother, then to Tora, going to her and sitting beside her.

“Tora,” He started, his voice soft and low. “Please, Ivar is not here. It is just us. Speak to us.”

Tora shook her head and kept her gaze away from them. Ubbe leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Tora, you must. Speak to us and tell us how to help you.” Ubbe said. Tora shook her head once more and turned her back to the brothers, telling them she wished to be alone. Ubbe sighed and looked to Hvitserk who simply shook his head and stood, after placing a hand on Tora’s shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“If you need us, we will come.” Hvitserk said. Tora nodded and handed him her undrunk ale, settling herself in her bed to face the wall. Hvitserk sighed and left the room with Ubbe, closing the door behind them. Once she heard their footsteps fade, Tora hugged her pillow tight and let the tears slide down her face.

How could she marry this man? She didn’t know him, she didn’t even know if he was aware she never spoke. It would make the wedding very awkward if the bride didn’t voice her consent to the marriage. She didn’t want to even think of the possibility of leaving Kattegat. This was her home and had been for the last 14 years. It was familiar, it was accepting; Seeing as Tora came from another land and assumed Christian. The people in Kattegat took her in and raised her as their own. While it was a rough first few years, once she had the Lothbroks behind her, things changed. Now things were to change again, and this time it might not end well.

~

Tora slipped out of the Hall that night, going to the stables. She saddled up her favorite horse and swung up. As she trotted out, she was startled to see Ivar sitting on his own horse, waiting for her. She tugged on the reins to stop her horse and glared at him. Ivar chuckled and nudged his horse forward.

“And where do you think you’re going, Princess?” Ivar teased. Tora glared at him, hating the nickname. Once the brothers began to see her as their own, they often joked that she was a princess as they were princes. Ivar never liked it and often called her Princess to upset her. “Did you really think you could slip out unnoticed? Where are you even going?”

Tora didn’t respond but waited until Ivar was close enough that she kicked her horse and moved around him, galloping down the path. Ivar sighed and nudged his horse to follow her. They gave chase for quite a while before Tora realized she had gotten herself lost and slowed to assess her surroundings. Ivar sighed as he pulled his horse up beside hers.

“Well. As fun as that was, let’s get going.” Ivar said, reaching for her reins. Tora shot him a look and moved the reins away from his grasp. Ivar sighed. “Tora, it is the middle of the night, we’re lost in the woods and when Aslaug and Ragnar wake up and find us  _ both _ gone, what exactly do you think will happen?”

Tora bit her lip and turned away. Ivar sighed and slowly swung off his horse, gripping the reins to steady himself as he adjusted the braces on his legs. He wobbled to Tora’s horse and grabbed the reins.

“If you insist on staying away, at least get down and help me.” Ivar said, beginning to get grumpy. Tora sighed and swung herself down, leading her horse away to tie him to a tree. Ivar shook his head and sighed, glancing around for the best spot to start a fire.

~

Tora gathered the firewood and Ivar started the fire. They sat on opposite sides of the flames and glared at each other in silence. Ivar’s gaze poured into her as she tugged at her coat, shivering as a cold breeze swept past. Ivar shifted, still watching her, before standing and making his way to his horse. He tugged the blanket off his saddle and went to Tora, holding it out to her. Tora glanced up at him, with a glare, and looked back down, back into the flames. Ivar sighed and placed the blanket over her, which she promptly shrugged off, letting it fall to the ground.

A small growl formed in the back of Ivar’s throat and he snatched the blanket up. He gripped Tora’s arm and pulled her up. He wrapped the blanket around her again, holding it closed in front of her. She tried to push away from him, but Ivar gripped her arms, making Tora slap him. Both Ivar and Tora stilled in shock. Never had they laid a hand on one another, no matter how angry they became. They pushed and pulled, but never hit or slapped. Ivar slowly let go of her arms and Tora stepped back, chewing her lip and making soft noises, wanting to speak but struggling with her desire not to give into his. They stood there for a moment or two, just staring at each other, before Ivar shook his head and sighed, going back to his seat and lowering himself onto the log, staring into the fire.

Tora watched him before slowly lowering herself to sit as well, tugging the blanket around her shoulders. She took her time before finally saying, “I’m sorry.”

Ivar’s head shot up to her and stared at her in shock. Tora jumped at the movement and her eyes darted away as she chewed her lip. It took a few minutes longer before Ivar found the voice he lost when Tora found hers.

“I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that,” Ivar said. “I’m sorry.

Tora glanced up at him and nodded, her speaking time at its end. Ivar watched her, praying to the gods she’d speak to him again, almost yearning for it; the sound of her voice. But when it became clear she was done talking, Ivar settled for the night, Tora soon doing the same.

~

The first rays of sun woke Tora and she blinked her eyes open, letting them adjust to the bright morning light. She sighed and stretched out her body before standing and looking around, thankful she could see better to find a stream or somewhere more secluded from Ivar. She managed to find a little clearing where a beam of sun shone through, as if it were waiting for her. Tora smiled and knelt in the center of the light, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to the sky.

Tora held out her hands and began to mutter a prayer in Norse up to the gods. She spoke to them, told them everything and begged for their guidance. Guidance for her marriage, her family among the Vikings, everything. She  _ did _ grow rather tired, sometimes, of not speaking, but she had kept it up for so long, she didn’t want things to change and risk them changing for the worse. She spent so long speaking to the gods, by the time she opened her eyes again, the sun had risen over the mountains and her beam of light had shifted. Tora sighed, her throat hurting and dry from speaking for so long without water. She sat there a while longer before shifting to stand, doing so slowly as her legs had fallen asleep from sitting on them for so long. Tora sent one last prayer up to the gods before turning to go back and wake Ivar, but she stopped short, frozen in place.

Ivar stared at her in complete and utter shock. He had woken soon after she had, and when he noticed she was gone, he searched for her. His search didn’t last long when Tora’s voice led him straight to her and he watched as she prayed and spoke to the gods. Her voice was lyrical to him, having  _ never _ heard her speak in this volume. It was clear to him that she understood every single thing they had ever said over the years with how clear and precise her Norse was. Everything about her shocked Ivar to the depths of his soul and he didn’t know what to say if there was even anything  _ to _ say.

Tora bit her lip and shifted, uncomfortable with this prince staring at her so. She stayed silent as she debated in her mind, finally resolving that since he had heard her speak, she might as well give up and speak to him.

“Please stop looking at me like that,” Tora said softly, not confident enough to raise her voice above anything but a hushed tone. Ivar blinked and shifted. If hearing her speak like she did wasn’t enough, she spoke more to him in one sentence than she had her entire life in Kattegatt. And Ivar simply didn’t know what to do, except lower his eyes at her request. He stared at the ground, trying to figure everything out in his head and Tora glanced up, hoping he had looked away. She let him have his moment, this was a shock to him after all and it would have been to Ubbe, or Hvitserk, or Bjorn, anyone in Kattegatt to have heard her speaking to the gods, let alone speaking at all. “Ivar…”

His head shot up and his soul poured into her as he stared at her, still in shock. Tora flinched at the sudden movements and emotion, and she quickly looked away.

“Please...Please don’t tell anyone.” She said. Ivar’s brow furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

“Why?” He asked finally.

“Because...I don’t want things to change.” She said, softly.

“Why would things change?” Ivar asked. “You-You speak. That’s all that would change.”

“No. It’s not.” Tora said. Ivar sighed, confused as ever, as this woman always made him, and took a few steps closer.

“What are you so afraid of?” Ivar asked plainly. Tora looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

“I’ve already been taken from one home, I don’t want to be taken from another.” She said, her voice just barely above a whisper. Ivar’s face softened in a compassion he’d never felt for anyone before.

“The proposal.” He said, softly. Tora bit her lip and nodded, turning her back to him, refusing to let him see her cry. Ivar reached a hand out and touched her shoulder. “Why would you be taken? You have the voice to say no. You can refuse him.”

“And once I do what will happen then?” Tora asked, not turning to him. “Once I start speaking every man will ask for my hand.”

“You don’t want to be married?” Ivar asked, trying his best to decipher this strange woman.

“I do. Just…” Tora shook her head and moved away from his touch, walking back to their horses.

“Just what?” Ivar asked, following her.

“Forget it, Ivar.” Tora hissed at him.

“No.” Ivar grabbed the reins of her horse as Tora reached for them, stumbling a little as he inserted himself between Tora and her horse. “I won’t forget it. You want me to keep this a secret? Tell me.  _ Now. _ ”

“No.” She hissed again. “Don’t threaten me, Lothbrok. Just because I never spoke doesn’t mean Ragnar never taught me how to defend myself. I know my way around a blade. You will keep this secret or you’ll not wake in the morning, nor join the gods in Valhalla."

Ivar smirked and gave a soft snicker, rather proud at this new side of her. Ivar handed her the reins, which she took, but closed his hand around hers.

“You will tell me,” Ivar said. “Maybe not now, but when we get back, you will.”

“I will tell you nothing. Once we are back in Kattegatt, you’ll never hear me speak another word again.” Tora said, ripping her hand out of his and leading her horse away as she swung up. Ivar chuckled and went to his horse, climbing up and following Tora closely as they made their way back to Kattegatt.

~


	3. Chapter 3

As the pair trotted back into town, Floki watched them and chuckled, striding up to them and walking with them.

“You, my prince, had best be ready.” Floki said. Ivar glanced down at him, as Floki had inserted himself between the two horses.

“Meaning what?” Ivar asked. Floki giggled and simply stared ahead. Ivar followed his gaze and saw King Horik standing outside the Hall. Tora’s face went white and she quickly dismounted and handed the reins to Floki, who knew just what she was trying to do as she took off, weaving through the buildings and pulling up her hood. Ivar sighed as he and Floki went to the stables and put the horses in their stalls. Floki helped Ivar down and handed him his crutch as he finished adjusting his braces and stood. “What was your meaning, Floki?”

Floki chuckled and fed the horses, seeming to not pay the young prince much mind.

“It’s not just your mother who isn’t blind, Ivar,” Floki said, speaking gently to the horses before closing their doors and turning to him. “It may be unspoken, but you’ve been in love with her for years. This is her chance to be happy and possibly find someone who can make her speak and live her life freely. Your mother has only asked that you do nothing to ruin it.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and sighed. “I am  _ not _ in love with Tora. As I’ve told my mother, she is just a plaything, nothing more.” Ivar said, turning and walking out, giving a respectful nod to Horik before he entered the hall.

“You can lie to us all, but the gods see your heart,” Floki said, a little too loudly for Ivar’s taste as they approached his brothers. Ivar turned, his face hardened and scrunched up in annoyance, stepping closer to Floki.

“I do not lie.” Ivar hissed, slowly. “The gods see my heart and they know I do not lie. She means nothing to me. If she wishes to say mute for the rest of her life and leave us, so be it. I care not and feel nothing for her.”

Floki only smirked, letting the youngest Lothbrok have his moment.

“Speak of this again in front of my brothers, and you will sorely regret it,” Ivar said, huffing in anger and turning to take his seat next to his mother. Ivar slumped in his chair and waved for ale, downing it in one go. “And where is this prince you’ve chosen for our  _ Princess _ ?”

Aslaug chuckled, leaving her conversation and turning to her son.

“He is here. She is getting ready to be presented.” Aslaug said as a slave brought her a cup of ale as well. She took a sip and watched her son. “She was not in her rooms this morning...Neither were you.”

Ivar smirked and said, “Our little princess decided to steal away in the night. I simply chased after her.”

“Afraid she would get lost?” Aslaug asked. Ivar glanced at her.

“She  _ did _ get us lost.” Ivar spat. “We had to wait until light to find our way back.”

“Why did you follow her, Ivar?” Aslaug asked, sitting back on her throne and watching him. “My slaves said you left just after she did. Did she say something to you?”

“No. She doesn’t speak, Mother. Everyone knows this.” Ivar said. Surprisingly, he found it easy to lie about her ability to speak, though he knew how easy it would be to betray her, but he realized he didn’t want to.

“She might have if she were in a stressful situation. Ivar…”

“Mother.” Ivar sat up and looked at his mother with a sweet, yet menacing smile. “She said nothing to me. I was going for a night ride myself and saw her walk out to the stables, alone. I knew how you would be upset if you knew she was alone and followed her. For  _ your _ sake, Mother. I understand she is like a daughter to you and I wouldn’t want to see you sad at losing her.”

Aslaug’s face had dropped into a look of unamusement and remained unconvinced. Ivar saw this and sighed, shaking his head and sitting back, looking away.

“My Lady.” Aslaug’s slave girl came up beside her. Aslaug abandoned the argument with her son and turned to her slave. “She’s ready.”

Aslaug nodded, silently telling her to bring Tora to the Hall. Then she looked at Ragnar who sat conversing with Floki and Bjorn. Ragnar caught her eye and she gave a slow nod. Ragnar nodded back and sighed, standing to speak with a nearby soldier. He joined his wife and sons, taking a seat on his throne, next to Aslaug. Bjorn stood beside him, Ubbe and Hvitserk behind Aslaug and Ivar. The doors opened and Horik walked in, along with his company, a fine young man at his side, no doubt Tora’s suitor.

Ragnar sat up as Horik came to stand before them and bowed his head in respect. Ragnar bowed his head as well, ever so slightly, showing the same respect.

“King Ragnar.” Horik started. “Thank you for welcoming us to Kattegatt.”

“You are always welcome here, King Horik,” Ragnar said. His eyes turned to the tall young man at his side, whose dark eyes were swimming in anticipation. Ragnar chuckled and said, “This is the young man who’s asked for our Tora’s hand?”

“Yes. He’s one of my best warriors, though he is young, I’d trust him with my life.” Horik said, clapping the young man on the back with a proud smile. His company behind him cheered as the young man’s cheeks tinted, slightly. Horik chuckled and held up a hand to silence his men, then turned to Ragnar. “His name is Elof. He’s well aware that Tora is mute and rarely speaks. But he’s seen her beauty and respectfully asks her hand in marriage.”

With a nod, Ragnar said, “And she will give her answer after three days.”

As Ragnar spoke, Tora appeared from around the corner. Her clean white and purple dress had a gold trim around the edges. Aslaug made sure her hair was done up with gold bands binding her braids and her curls rested gently over her shoulders. Bjorn, Ubbe, and Hvitserk stared at her in shock, never seeing her so done up before. Ivar watched her, closely, his eyes roaming over every inch, taking her in completely.

Tora made her way slowly, every bit of her fighting herself to turn and run. She came to a stop in front of Ragnar and Aslaug, standing before Horik and Elof. Horik’s eyes widened in a pleasant surprise as Elof’s smile widened as he stared at her. Ragnar stood and stepped down to her, whispering into her ear, “At least say hello.”

Tora glanced at him, then at Elof. She gave him a small smile and simply repeated his name.

“Elof.” Though her voice was the barest breath above inaudible.

Something in Ivar snapped, hearing another man’s name come out of her mouth. He finally realized that both Floki and his mother were right. He did have a fondness for her, but he was not yet ready to admit he was in love with her, if he even was, of that, he was most certain. Ivar watched as Elof took Tora’s hand and kissed it, gently, saying how he hopes she will say yes and cannot wait to have her as his wife. It made Ivar want to vomit. But he made it through the dull formalities of the proposal and made it through supper. Once he had his fill of the festivities, he left, rather quickly.

What he failed to notice, spending his time glaring at Elof, was Tora managed to slip away from everything and shut herself up in her room, where she tore off the dress and collapsed on her bed in sobs. As Ivar hobbled along, making his way to his room, he stopped, hearing the faint crying. At first, he chalked it up to a baby’s cry and kept moving. But the sound got louder as he came closer to his room. His steps slowed as he listened to find the source of the cries. As he came closer to Tora’s room, he stopped and sighed. Readying himself for whatever she would throw at him, he knocked gently and opened the door.

“Tora. Are you-” Ivar stopped short and turned away as the door shut behind him. Tora looked up at him, startled when he walked in. She lay crying, naked, curled up on her bed and snatched up the blankets around her as she wiped at her face. “I-I-I’m sorry. I…”

He glanced back at her and was relieved to see her covered up, but still did not want to face her. Tora bit her lip and sniffled, pointing to a blue dress that hung over her chair.

“Would you...Bring me that?” She said, gently. Ivar stole another peek and nodded, grabbing the gown and keeping his eyes on the ground as he went to her and handed her the dress.    
Ivar turned his back to her as she tugged the dress over her and stood. She gathered her hair to one side and looked up at him. “Why are you here?”

Ivar glanced back then fully turned to her when he was sure she was dressed.

“I’m sorry. I heard crying. I thought you might have been hurt or...Something…” He said. Tora couldn’t help but smile, even a tiny one as her lips pricked up. Tora looked down, picking at her dress and playing with her hair. She gave another sniff as a stray tear slid down her cheek. Ivar hesitated a moment, then slowly reached out a hand to wipe the tear away, stepping into the movement. Tora looked up at him as he kept his hand on her cheek. She was surprised at the gesture, even more than he didn’t drop his hand. As Tora reached up to touch it, Ivar suddenly dropped it and turned away, going to the door.

“I’m glad you’re not hurt. I’m sorry for intruding.” He said. Tora flinched at the sudden departure and watched after him in confusion. She bit her lip and stayed silent, noticing Ivar slowed as he reached the door, almost as if he was waiting for her to say something. But as usual, she was silent and simply watched him. Ivar opened the door and glanced back at her, locking eyes with her for only a moment then disappeared down the hall. Tora lowered herself to her bed and sighed, staring down at her hands. Suddenly, Ubbe’s form filled the door, startling her.

“What did he say? What did he do?” Ubbe asked, shooting over to her and taking her hands. Tora shook her head and gave an uneven smile, still shaken from crying. Ubbe sighed and glanced around. When he saw the torn dress laying on the floor, Ubbe shot up. “Did he do this?! Did Ivar do this to you?!”

Ubbe went over and snatched up the dress, but Tora followed him and gripped his hands, wrenching the dress away and shaking her head furiously. Ubbe sighed and took her shoulders, gently.

“Tora, speak to me. Please.” He said softly. “What happened?”

Tora motioned to him that Ivar did nothing and she was fine, simply upset from the night. Ubbe rubbed his face, after releasing her, and sunk down in the chair nearby.

“Do you not want to marry him? This Elof?” Ubbe asked. Tora shook her head. “Then say so, Tora. Father has given you three days to get to know this man. If you’ve already made up your mind, say so and it will all be over.”

Tora looked away and shook her head. She was already resolved to not say a word the entire three days and force Elof to change his mind. Even if he didn't, all she would do is simply shake her head and walk out to make it clear she didn’t want to marry him.

“Tora, let us help you. Mother has said it is your choice alone. Tell her. She will speak for you.” Ubbe said. Tora looked at Ubbe with pleading eyes as another tear fell. Ubbe sighed and stood, going to her and wiping it away. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. “Get some rest, Tora. Mother wants you early tomorrow.”

~


	4. Chapter 4

Ivar stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed, late that night. He thought through the day and sighed, irritated that his mother was right. Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the light knock on his door. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked to the door.  
  
“Who?” He asked. Slowly, the door pushed open and Tora poked her head in. He blinked and sat up, shifting back against the wall. “Tora. What are you doing here?”   
  
Tora slowly stepped into the room, silent as always. She glanced around the room, then looked from the bed to Ivar. Understanding what she was asking, Ivar nodded and held a hand to her as she approached. Tora took his hand and climbed onto the bed next to him, tucking her legs under her. Tora glanced at him and said, “I can’t sleep.”   
  
Ivar let out a soft chuckle and said, “Neither can I.”   
  
He watched her for a moment as she picked at the fur blanket beneath her. Ivar shifted a little closer to her and covered her hands to stop her. Tora looked up at him.   
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked. Tora shook her head and pulled her hands away from his.   
  
“Nothing.” She said. Ivar rolled his eyes.   
  
“You should stick to being silent.” He said. Tora shot him a look that made him smirk as he said, “You’re a terrible liar.”   
  
Tora’s face dropped into a small smile as she looked away.   
  
“I don’t want to marry Elof.” She confessed. Ivar nodded.   
  
“I gathered from your silence.” He said. “If you were interested in his prospect, you would have found your voice.”   
  
Tora let a small secret smile pass her lips before dropping. She let out a soft sigh.   
  
“Why don’t you speak, Tora? I simply don’t understand it.” Ivar said. Tora looked to him, then away, giving a heavy sigh.   
  
“I was 4 years old, Ivar,” Tora said softly. “I was taken from my home, my mother, everything I knew. I was 4 years old.”   
  
Tora turned to him and continued, “What would you have done?”   
  
His face hardened, slightly as he said, “Fight.”   
  
Tora looked around, then dipped her fingers into the ash in a bowl sitting on his side table. She turned back to Ivar and held out a hand for his. Surprised by the gesture, he slid his hand into hers nonetheless. Tora gave a soft chuckle and turned his hand over and dragged her thumb across the center of his palm before drawing three symbols in his palm with the ash. Ivar raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What does that mean?” Ivar asked. Tora smiled and touched under each symbol, leaving behind an ashy spot as she said, “Don’t fight. Let them take you. Live.”   
  
Ivan’s tension slowly released as her fingers slid over his hand.   
  
“What is that?” He asked, softly. Tora smiled and looked up, curling his hand up into a fist.   
  
“Those are the last words my mother said to me before she was killed,” Tora said. Ivar softened and looked down at their hands. He gave a sigh and said, “Why do you only speak to me? Are you not closer to my brothers?”   
  
Tora thought for a moment, she too wondered why she was more willing to open up to Ivar than Ubbe or Bjorn or Hvitserk. She let out a soft sigh and gave a shrug as she said, quite simply, “You never asked.”   
  
Ivar raised an eyebrow. “I constantly tried to make you speak.” He said.   
  
“You didn’t beg me when I was clear I didn’t want to speak,” Tora said. “You scared me or pushed me into a fit and I spoke. But you never pleaded and begged for me to say something like they do.”   
  
Ivar’s lips twisted into a smirk. “You’re own little rebellion?” He asked. Tora let out a soft giggle and shrugged.   
  
“I suppose.” She said. Ivar chuckled and let his head fall back to lean on the wall as he watched while Tora wiped the ash off on her dress, then took Ivar’s hand and wiped the symbols off, slowly. His face fell into a calm and serene look as he continued to watch her, his eyes roaming over her. As suddenly as he fell into this state, he snapped out of it and sat up, shifting and pulling his hand away.   
  
“You should try to sleep. I expect your suitor will call on you early.” He said, shifting to lay down and turned away from her. Tora sighed and shook her head, getting up and crossing the room to the door. She stopped just short, her hand on the doorknob.   
  
“Answer one question, Ivar.” She started. She hoped for an answer, but his movement on the bed stopped and that was answer enough for her. “Do you want me to marry him? Marry him and leave?”   
  
The silence was much too long for her liking and she opened to door to leave.   
  
“Yes.” His hard voice said. Tora stopped as she stepped through the door. Tora sighed and shook her head as she closed the door and left him.

~

Early the next day, Tora rose and begged the gods for the strength to endure the next three days before a knock on her door drew her out to the Hall, where Elof was already waiting. She sighed and approached him with a sweet smile and silence.

“My Lady.” Elof said, a huge smile spreading across his face. Tora had to admit, his excitement to see her, even though he knew there was little chance of conversation was quite refreshing and almost made her want to laugh. But she kept her serene composure and gestured outside. Elof nodded and held a hand out to let her walk first, falling into step with her.

“I...Suppose I can only ask you yes or no questions?” Elof asked with a chuckle. Tora’s lips twisted into a small smirk then glanced at him, giving a small nod. Elof smiled and nodded. “Very well.”

Tora waited, ready to nod and shake her head, but Elof said nothing else, only stared ahead of him, glancing around the town. Tora looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Elof saw her and turned to her, laughing.

“I am sorry, my Lady. I simply cannot think of anything to ask you.” Elof chuckled. Tora let a small giggle pass, beginning to twist her dress in anxiousness, ready for this all to _just_ fucking be over already. “Is there somewhere I should start?”

Tora shrugged and glanced up at him. Elof seemed completely at ease being with her in her silence and it was unnerving to her. She was used to being talked at, not being joined in silence. She stopped at the stables to say hello to her horse, her face lighting up as she approached her sweet friend. The horse nickered and nipped at her hair as Tora petted her mane and rubbed her snout. Elof watched her and smiled as she bent down to play with the stable cats, picking one up and holding it close. Elof went to her and held his hand out to the cat, hoping it wouldn’t bite.

“You like animals?” He asked. Tora looked up at him and nodded, her smile still on her face. “Horses, quite clearly?”

Tora nodded. Elof smiled and stroked the cat's fur, as it finally allowed him to.

“Cats?” She nodded again. Elof chuckled. “Is there any animal you don’t like?”

Tora thought for a moment then shrugged. Elof chuckled.

“Are horses and cats your favorites?” He asked. Tora turned to her horse and touched her nose, then kissed the cat’s head before setting it down to run off. Elof nodded as he seemed to understand. “Horses most, cats next?”

Tora smiled and nodded.

“See? We can communicate quite clearly.” Elof said, holding out a hand for her. Tora chewed her lip and took it as he led her out of the stables, then immediately pulled it away. Elof gave a small smile as they walked on. “I can tell you are not fond of this. But what I want to know; Are you not fond of me?”

Elof watched Tora, closely, as she avoided his stare. She wanted to just scream at him to go away, cry and run to her room, but she refused to behave as a child, though her silence did that for her. Tora stole a glance at him and stayed silent. Elof took her silence as an answer, what answer, Tora didn’t know, but when he didn’t press the matter, she assumed he was satisfied with whatever he assumed. They came to the edge of the docks and Elof stopped her, turning to her and touching her arm.

“I do not want to force you into a marriage, Tora. That is not how I want this to happen.” He said. “If you prefer to remain unmarried and wish me to leave, please. Tell me, give me a sign, something that tells me what _you_ want. I don’t know you nor do I claim to. But I have seen you here before and saw your gentility and your beauty. Only after did I learn you didn’t speak. If you wish to continue your silence, we shall find a way to effectively communicate. But I beg you to give me a chance to prove I am worthy of your love.”

Even if Tora could speak, she would still be speechless now. No one had ever been so gentle with her about her silence before, except Aslaug and Ragnar. The boys constantly begged and pleaded with her to say something to them, Ivar coerced it out of her. Elof wanted nothing from her but to tell him, in her own way, whatever that may be, what she wanted. In this moment she regretted wanting to ignore him and be rude enough to send him away, but still, in his gentility, she did not want this man, this kind and generous man in front of her as her husband.

~


	5. Chapter 5

They walked a little more, looping back to the Hall and Elof told her he would, from now until he left, only come to her when she asked him to. Tora nodded and bowed her head in respect and let him kiss her hand before going back into the Hall. She joined Hvitserk and Torvi at a table, giving Hvitserk a death glare that made Torvi snicker when he asked her about her time with Elof. She sat and listened as Hvitserk and Torvi went back and forth on some argument they had, laughing and teasing each other until Bjorn joined them, Ubbe soon after. While she thoroughly enjoyed the company of the brothers, she found herself missing Ivar’s presence, even with his cold and icy glares, his dark and sarcastic remarks, the way he taunted her with questions she couldn’t answer with a yes or no. She excused herself and went to find him, wanting simply to say hello and see if he was well.

As she wandered the halls, she started wondering why. Why was she going through so much trouble to be in the company of the one man she had hated since she was a child? The one man who could infuriate her with his very presence, the presence she now craved to be in. She convinced herself she was ready to start speaking, just not to those who begged for it for so many years. Practice on those who didn’t care if she spoke, treated her no different if she spoke. Her mind was so clouded with these thoughts, she didn’t hear Ivar call her name, nor see him right in front of her as she ran right into his hands gripping her arms to stop her. She let out a startled gasp as she gripped his arms in return, gathering her surroundings and grounding her mind once more. Once her vision cleared and she saw the worried expression on Ivar’s face, she gave him a soft smile.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, cautiously. Tora glanced around, still seeing slaves and servants pass by them. Ivar noticed it as well and led her back down to his room and shut the door. Tora let out a slow breath and a light smile came to her face. She felt Ivar’s hand on her shoulder and she turned. “Are you okay?”

Suddenly her smile faded and her stomach was in knots. She nodded and said, “I...Didn’t see you in the Hall. You’re usually there. I just...Wondered.”

Ivar chuckled, softly. “I was on my way.” He said, lowering himself into a chair with a sigh. Tora nodded and stared at the floor.

Why did she suddenly become so flustered? Even when Ivar cornered her or she was forced to be alone with him on occasion, she was never flustered, just pissed. So many emotions were running through her; Finally speaking, finally speaking to Ivar of all people, dealing with Elof and his kindness. She didn’t know what way to turn, what to think, what to say. Yet she was convinced Ivar was the answer to her problems. Perhaps she could simply use him into getting rid of this man and they could go back to hating each other and never speaking. That sounded nice.

“Tora.” She inhaled, softly, and her head shot up as she looked up at him. Ivar now stood before her, as concerned as she has ever seen him. He reached up and touched her cheek, but Tora turned away, stepping around him and going to the door.

“I simply wondered after your well being. I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed you.” She said. Ivar huffed in irritation and turned, stalking over to her as she opened the door. Ivar slammed a hand on the wood, slamming the door shut and trapping her between himself and the door.

“What has that low life done to make you like this, Tora?” Ivar hissed. Tora stilled at his tone, but relaxed, if only slightly, at realizing he was upset with Elof. “If he has hurt you or laid a hand on you in any way, I promise you he won’t leave Kattegat alive…”

Tora turned her head toward him and found her face mere inches from his. Slowly, she dragged her eyes up to meet his, burning with hate.

“He didn’t touch me.” She said. That seemed to quell his anger, if only slight. “I’m very conflicted and I-”

She stopped short. She didn’t know what she was. She  _ was _ conflicted but aside from that, she was numb, empty. She was beginning to feel not herself.

“You what?” Ivar asked. Tora turned, pressing her back against the door and looking up at him.

“I don’t know what to do.” Tora said. Ivar steadied his breathing and lowered his hand, taking a step back from the door. “I want this to end, Ivar. I don’t want men coming to me, asking for my hand. I want to make my own choice. Fall in love with the man  _ I _ choose. I don’t want proposals from men who don’t know me and my silence. Who think they can gain my affection by understanding something they don’t! I don’t want to be taken from my home again!”

Tora’s voice rose into a shout with each word and tears streamed down her face as she let go of every emotion, every doubtful thought, everything into those tears. Ivar took her hand, gently, as she cried, and led her to the bed, sitting her down. Tora turned to him, burying her face in his chest and letting out every sob of everything she felt. Ivar was startled at first, unsure of what to do, then he slowly slid an arm around her shoulders, then the other around her waist, holding her close and letting her cry. Once she settled, Ivar held her for a few moments longer before looking down at her.

“Tora.” He started, softly. “If you truly do not want to endure this, then say so. If you have made up your mind, then there is no use in giving in to what they ask of you. Tell. Them. The truth. You have spoken to them before, if only brief. Tell them now and they will listen.”

Tora shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, briefly.

“I can’t. I can’t! Ivar-” Tora looked up at him and he silenced her as he slid his hand over her cheek, his thumb wiping at her tears.

“You can. You’re just afraid.” Ivar said. “If you can speak to me, you can speak up for something you feel this strongly about.”

Tora bit her lip and a soft whimper escaped her lips. Ivar hesitated a moment, then slowly pressed his lips to her forehead for the briefest of seconds, then dropped his hands. He cleared his throat before saying, “We should go back to the Hall. They’ll start to worry.”

Ivar stood and helped Tora up as well.

“Why should they worry where we are?” Tora asked, following Ivar to the door. Ivar snickered and looked back at her as he swung the door open.

“Who said anything about ‘we’?” He teased. Tora couldn’t hold back her smile, nor her giggle. Ivar chuckled as well and walked out as Tora trailed behind him.

~

The next day, Tora didn’t call on Elof, but he sent a gift nonetheless. As she sat at the morning meal, listening to Torvi and Helga, one of Horik’s men arrived in the Hall.

“I have a gift.” He said, looking first to Ragnar then to Tora. “From Elof. For the Lady Tora.”

Tora’s cheeks turned pink when he called her ‘Lady’ and the fact that everyone turned to her. She looked to Ragnar and Aslaug, silently asking what to do. Aslaug nodded and gestured to the door. Tora nodded and stood, following the man outside, Torvi, Bjorn, Helga and Hvitserk behind her. Standing outside was the most beautiful horse any of them had ever seen. Jet black with a stark white mane, the mare stood on black hooves and was saddled with a leather saddle that held the most exquisite design. Tora’s fingers itched to wrap around the reins and take off, but she knew she couldn’t accept this gift.

“Elof says he hopes you will accept this gift and wishes to see you soon.” The messenger said. “He says this is only one of many gifts he hopes to give you.”

At this, Tora’s softness toward Elof turned. He intended to buy her consent. And if he didn’t, he was sure going a long way to make it seem so. Ragnar and Aslaug came to inspect the gift as the children rushed out to fawn over the mare.

“It seems this man knows what he’s doing.” Aslaug said, stepping to stand beside Tora. Tora glanced at her and sighed. Suddenly feeling brave, Tora bowed her head to Aslaug then promptly turned on her heel and stormed back into the Hall. Aslaug raised a surprised eyebrow but did nothing to stop her.

Tora’s cheeks heated in an unusual anger as she made her way through, changing quickly in her room and sneaking out a side door to steal away to the stables. She knew here Horik’s men were camped and avoided the area. She rode hard and fast, screaming at the gods as she did. The wind hit her face with such severity, she didn’t even feel the hot tears that poured from her eyes until she slowed as she approached Kattegat later that night. She snuck her horse back into its stall and back into the Hall where she managed to get some leftovers from supper. Tora ate by the fire in her usual silence and alone for once.

“You’re causing quite the spectacle, Tora.” The voice made her jump and it surprised her that it wasn’t Ivar’s. Hvitserk took a seat across from her as she ate. Tora nodded at him as he sat and went back to her food. “What’s happened? What’s changed? You’re no longer that timid girl we once knew.”

Tora sighed and looked up at Hvitserk, simply staring at him in response. Hvitserk stared at her right back.

“If this is about the marriage, just refuse him, Tora. Father demanded he come here so you could meet him and get to know him. You’re not giving him the chance.” He said. That sudden bravery bubbled to the surface and slid out of her mouth.

“I don’t want to give him the chance.” Tora said, her voice low and hard. Hvitserk jumped, startled mostly by the fact that she spoke and also by her tone.

“T-Tora. You…” One look from her stopped the sentence she knew was coming. Hvitserk sighed. “If you can speak to me, tell Mother and Father that you wish to refuse this man. Do it now before the meeting tomorrow.”

“I’ll decide when I decide. Leave me, Hvitserk.” Tora said. But before she could give him a chance to walk away, Tora set aside her empty bowl and walked away herself. Hvitserk rubbed his face, harshly, trying to get over the fact Tora just spoke to him, more than just a few words.

~


	6. Chapter 6

Ivar was restless that night. He didn’t understand why, he just was. He felt a pain in his legs as he never felt before. He needed to walk. He crawled over and lifted himself into a chair and strapped himself into his braces and grabbed his crutch. He walked around Kattegat three times before the pain had subsided enough for him to sleep. When he walked back into the Hall, he was surprised to see Hvitserk still awake by the fire.

“Brother.” He said, making his way over to him and sitting down. Hvitserk glanced at him and gave a soft chuckle, putting his hands back over his mouth. Ivar raised an eyebrow and wondered what he’d seen that left him looking so shocked. “What’s happened?”

It took Hvitserk a moment, but then he sat back, looked at Ivar and said, “Tora spoke to me.”

Ivar chuckled. “I’m so glad someone else is pissing her off enough for her to mutter her little angry ‘No’s.” He was practically giddy.

“No. No. Ivar.” Ivar looked at him. “Tora  _ spoke _ to me. More words than I’ve ever heard her say.”

“Hmm…” The corners of Ivar’s mouth turned down, impressed. Hvitserk let out a soft scoff.

“Why are you not more shocked?” He asked. Ivar shrugged and stood.

“Because I knew she couldn’t hold out for long. She’s going to get married. She needs to speak.” Ivar said. Hvitserk shook his head, slightly.

“I’m not so sure. She told me she didn’t want to give Elof a chance. She doesn’t want to marry him.” Hvitserk said.

“Our little Princess has always been stubborn. If Ragnar and Mother think it’s a good match, they won’t let her refuse him.” Ivar said. He turned away but Hvitserk stood, not finished.

“Mother said it’s her choice. She would never force Tora to marry a man she didn’t want to.” Hvitserk said. Ivar chuckled and called back, over his shoulder, “We shall find out soon, then, won’t we?”

~

“* _ Tora? It’s me. _ *” Ivar called softly, through her door. Tora tossed her hair over her shoulder as she undid her boots.

“I’m awake.” She called back. The door opened slowly and Ivar slipped in. She watched him for a moment before going back to her boots. “Why are you here?”

Ivar turned to her.

“I just spoke with Hvitserk.” He said. Tora stopped, still hunched over, unlacing her boot. She turned, some of her hair falling over her face. Slowly, she straightened, curling her hair behind her ear.

“What did he say?” She asked, clearly already knowing the answer. Ivar chuckled and moved closer to her, sitting in the chair beside her.

“You spoke to him.” Ivar said.

“I was angry. He wouldn’t leave me alone.” She said. Ivar couldn’t keep the smirk from his face.

“I knew it. He pissed you off to the point of speaking.” Ivar said with a snicker. Tora rolled her eyes and went back to work, starting on her other boot. When Ivar as finished snickering, he sat back and watched her, silently. Tora slid her boots off and sighed, then took off her belt and vest. She cast a glance over at Ivar.

“Do you mind?” She said. Ivar chuckled and tilted his head back, closing his eyes to let her change out of her pants and tunic. Tora tugged on a thin nightgown, her body still hot and sweaty from the ride and burning with anger for the next day. Rustling on the bed told Ivar she was done and he tilted his head back down and opened his eyes.

“So. Are you going to do it?” Ivar asked. Tora looked at him from the bed as she braided her hair.

“Do what?” She asked.

“Speak. Tomorrow. Refuse your prince.” Ivar teased. Tora tied the braid and tossed it over her shoulder.

“Don’t tease me. I don’t like it.” Tora said. She stood and went to the chest that sat next to Ivar.

“Pity.” He said, softly, looking her over. “I quite enjoy it.”

Tora gave him a sideways glance. She dug through the chest and pulled out a simple gold chain with the pendant of a dragon. Ivar’s eyes widened in shock.

“Where did you get that?” He asked. Tora chuckled and turned to hold it up to the light. Ivar stood and stepped behind her, reaching out a hand over her shoulder to touch the gold.

“Ragnar gave it to me on my 13th birthday.” Tora said. Ivar chuckled and nodded.

“I remember that day,” Ivar said. He turned to look at her, a smirk on his face. “You cried when he gave it to you.”

Tora chuckled and nodded. “It was the first fine thing I had ever been given. Ragnar said he intended on giving it to his daughter, Gyda, when she turned 13. He said since he saw me as the daughter he lost, I should have it.”

Tora turned to face him and said, softly, “Of course I cried.”

Ivar chuckled and gave her chin a soft pinch and he turned to take his seat. Tora lowered the necklace from the light and held the pendant gently in her hand.

“What are you going to do with it?” Ivar asked. Tora rubbed her thumb over the pendant then set it down on her side table.

“I’m going to wear it tomorrow when Horik and Elof come to the Hall to hear my decision.” Tora said. Ivar raised an eyebrow.

“Tora. That’s dangerous.” He said. “Putting that pendant on and wearing it to be presented sends a message.”

“That I am a daughter of Kattegat and I’m not leaving.” Tora challenged, turning to him and putting her hands on her hips. Ivar stood and stalked over to her.

“You will cause war. Refusing Elof is one thing, doing it while claiming to be one of us…”

“I don’t care, Ivar. I just don’t care anymore. I have lived in Kattegat longer than I lived with my mother. I was taken from her and raised here. This is my home and no man can ever take me from it. And if he tries, he shall wake in the halls of Valhalla.” Tora hissed.

“And what if Ragnar doesn’t want you to represent yourself as a daughter of Kattegat? He said he thinks of you as his lost daughter, Mother thinks of you as the daughter she never had, but that is all, Tora. Think.” Ivar said, holding a hand by her cheek, not touching it, but cupped around it. “They never once made any formal declaration that you are their daughter. You cannot claim to be one and start a war. I won’t let you.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, Ivar, that’s not up to you.” Tora said. Ivar grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer and inhaling sharply in frustration. Tora’s hand flew up and gripped his wrist as he made no more movements, but simply stared at her.

“Don’t do anything that I’m going to regret, Tora,” Ivar said in hushed tones. “I would rather kill for you than see something happen to you. Don’t let it get to that point, am I clear?”

Tora blinked, the hard look in her face dropping as she came to the realization Ivar was telling her he cared for her. She loosened her grip and opened her mouth to speak, but Ivar released her and stormed out of the room. Tora closed her eyes and sighed, muttering under her breath.

~


	7. Chapter 7

All day long, Tora fingered the necklace under her dress. She finally asked Elof to join her for a morning ride and for midday meal. She stayed silent the entire time, showing little to no emotion. Elof tried to make her smile, laugh, anything. He presented her with a fine hunting knife, no doubt Ragnar or someone had told him she loved to hunt. He showered her in affection the entire day, but that only made her choice easier. She didn’t want a man who would buy her love, she wanted a man who earned it and respected her, treating her as his equal. While Elof tried, Tora couldn’t help but notice that Elof treated her as a helpless woman in need of a man’s guidance.

By supper, she had made up her mind and was working herself up to make a bold move that would solidify her place in Kattegat. Aslaug hurried her away to get her ready, but she refused every dress Aslaug presented her with, stubborn to the core and standing firm on wearing what she already had on, the dress she had worn all day.

“Tora, you must be presentable for the king,” Aslaug said, exasperated, collapsing into a nearby chair and giving a heavy sigh. “Your dress is muddied from your ride. Please, child. Change.”

Tora shook her head and allowed one of Aslaug’s slaves to fix her hair. She fingered the necklace again, the pendant seeming to give her the confidence to continue with her choice. Aslaug looked up as she saw Tora pick at something under her gown. Aslaug’s brow furrowed and she went to her.

“What’s wrong with your dress, Tora?” Aslaug asked, reaching out a hand to touch the spot Tora’s fingers were, to see if something was poking through and bothering her. Tora dropped the necklace and shook her head, pushing Aslaug’s hands away gently. Aslaug huffed and said, “Tell me what’s wrong with it, Tora. If it is bothering you I shall have a slave fix it.”

Tora shook her head once more and looked away. But Aslaug was just as stubborn as Tora was. Aslaug reached down the front of the dress and grasped the pendant, pulling it out before Tora barely managed a whimper, trying to pry Aslaug’s hands away. But once Aslaug saw the pendant, her face softened and she dropped it outside the dress on Tora’s chest. Tora chewed her lip and stayed still for a moment before stuffing the necklace back in. Aslaug took Tora’s hands and pulled her out of her seat and into a hug.

“My child. I understand why this brings you comfort today.” Aslaug said, softly. She broke the embrace and held Tora’s shoulders, gently. “But please do not display it. We have not claimed you as our own. If you were to insinuate this, it would give great offense to not only King Horik but the other leaders and earls in Norway.”

Tora’s vision blurred with tears and Aslaug brought her in for another embrace. She whispered in her ear just as Ragnar entered.

“Is she ready? Horik and his men are waiting.” Ragnar said. Tora wiped her face and turned. Ragnar looked her over and chuckled. “Come.”

Ragnar and Aslaug walked out first then Tora. She stepped down in front of them both and folded her hands in front of her, waiting. She glanced through the Hall and caught Ivar’s eye from the back. She suppressed a smirk, knowing he had to have the best seat in the house for this performance. Her gaze traveled to Ubbe and Hvitserk who were soon joined by Bjorn and Torvi, close to the front. Just then the doors opened and Horik, Elof, and their company marched in, coming to stand in front of Tora, Ragnar, and Aslaug. They all bowed their heads in respect, the three of them doing the same.

“King Ragnar. We’ve waited three days as you have asked and Elof has come to hear Tora’s decision.” Horik said. Ragnar nodded and said, “Tora. You’ve spent the last three days with this man. What is your answer to his proposal of marriage?”

All at once, every conversation in the hall stopped. Tora’s heart pounded in her chest so hard she feared she heard the echo in the hall. She desperately sought Ivar again, catching his gaze. He gave her a solid nod and a reassuring smile. Tora stepped down and stood before Elof, who’s lips pricked up in a happy smile. She let her eyes wander to Hvitserk, who whispered something to Ubbe and Bjorn, their eyes suddenly widening in shock, looking at their brother, then to Tora. More than ever, she was determined and the bravery she held the day prior burst to the surface without hesitation.

“While-” Tora stopped. With just the one word, a collective gasp rippled through the hall. It made Tora suddenly second guess everything, but she pushed through it. “While I appreciate Elof’s kindness toward me in my silence...And his magnificent gifts...I must refuse.”

Ivar smirked and looked down, nodding his head, slightly, proud of her. Bjorn and Ubbe’s mouths hung open, as did Torvi’s. Aslaug gripped Ragnar’s hand the second she uttered that first ‘While’ and Ragnar simply stared at her in wonderment and pride. Elof’s mouth dropped, her voice like music to him and too stunned to do or say anything else. Horik took a step back, startled at how clear she spoke, misunderstanding that she had never spoken a word in her life and expected some half garbled gibberish.

“I was taken from my home once before. It shall not happen again. You may say you will not force me to leave, you may say you will stay in Kattegat for me, but it doesn’t change my mind in the slightest.” Tora said, her voice growing stronger with each word, her confidence soaring and her resolve stronger than ever. “No man shall claim me for his own for selfish and unwarranted reasons. No man shall seek to court me simply for my beauty, nor my silence. As this is the most anyone has heard me speak in 14 years, it was necessary to get my point across as crystal clear as possible. You are a fine man, Elof. But I refuse your proposal and return all your gifts. Please. Shower a woman who is worthy of your love and affection.”

Without waiting for a word from anyone, Tora turned and hurried out of the Hall. Once the shock wore off, Ragnar said, “My King Horik. You have your answer. You may stay to ready your men, but take your leave by morning.”

~

Tora rushed through the halls, everything spinning. She stumbled into her room and clawed at her chest, wanting to rip it open for the need to breathe. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to ground herself. She tugged at the braids in her hair and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing. She was so lost in her world, she didn’t hear the door open, nor did she feel Ivar’s hand on her arm or hear him calling to her gently. She felt herself get picked up off the bed and shifted, but never left the bed. Two hands were on her chest, unlacing the front of her gown. Tora let her head fall back as she suddenly felt an ease to breathe.

“...Here. It’s me. Tora, I need you to breathe. Listen to my voice, just breathe.” Ivar’s lips were at her ear, whispering softly. Desperately, she grabbed for his hands, clasping them together, that something solid bringing her intense clarity.

“Ivar.” Tora breathed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She felt Ivar breathing with her, his chest rising and falling against her back, and it made her giggle. She sniffed and wiped her face, sitting up and turning to him. Ivar touched her cheek. “Why…”

“I’m here because Mother wouldn’t let my brothers bombard you. She knew I would be able to help you.” Ivar said. Tora blinked.

“How-How does she know that?” Tora asked. Ivar chuckled.

“I’m not sure. She just does.” He said. “Was she right?”

Tora took a few more breaths and nodded, with a smile, before leaning against him and closing her eyes. Her body slowly relaxed and she soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~


End file.
